Kitty Love
by starstorm72
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi a 17 year old high school boy, is given a pink kitten to look after, he soon realizes that THIS is no ordinary cat, and that the mysteries it has may have some connection to his long lost friend, he is given another chance at something he lost long ago, or will he mess it up again?...
1. Info

"VERY OLD STORY" I had really bad writers block, but not anymore! :D See I took this down a year ago because I didn't think I would ever be able to finish this, but there were a few people that liked it so I'll finish this, and I fixed A LOT of spelling mistakes, but really I can't believe it used to be THAT bad ^^'

Starstorm: Hey everyone im sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long planning ahead this is the summary and character info so yeah I've written 2 chapters so far and I'm going to write chapter 3 and my deepest apology's for being late and there may be a few spelling errors so yeah here it is!

Kitty love

Summary

Ikuto Tsukiyomi a 17 year old high school boy is given a pink kitten to look after, he soon realizes that THIS is no ordinary cat and that the mysteries it has may have some connection to his long lost friend and is given another chance at something he lost long ago or will he mess it up again...

Characters

NOTE: Ikuto is the main character in this story just to let you know.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi 17 years old, likes cats

Amu Hinamori 15 years old, likes art (At first, a cat)

Kukai Soma 17 years old, likes sports

Utau Hoshina 16 years old, likes singing

Rima Mashiro 15 years old, likes comedy

Nagihiko Fujisaki 17 years old, likes dancing

Kairi Sanjo 16 years old, likes books

Yaya Yuiki 14 years old, likes candy

Starstorm: How was that? Well I'm going to start posting my chapters now hope you all enjoy Kitty love X3


	2. Chapter 1: A pinkCat!

Starstorm: Hey everyone...

Ikuto: you're sure quiet why?

Starstorm: I don't know...

Ikuto: where's Amu (looks around)

Starstorm: you have to wait till the story.

Ikuto: Aww! You're mean...

Starstorm: Oh, I hope u all like this story!

Amu: starstorm72 does not own Shugo Chara just the plot I guess...

Ikuto: Amu? (Runs over and hugs)

-Kitty Love-

Chapter 1: A pink...cat?

~Ikuto Pov~

Hi my names Ikuto Tsukiyomi I'm seventeen years old and I like cats, I go to a school called Seiyo High with six of my friends...yawn...

~Normal Pov~

It was dark out and already getting cold I knocked on the door of an apartment with the numbers 214 on the door a boy with messy brown hair and emerald green eyes answered.

"Hey Ikuto man thanks for coming!" he cheered.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" I muttered. This guy's name is Kukai, he's my best friend, and I've known him since kindergarten.

"Hey Ikuto it's over here!" Kukai yelled from another room. I walked though the kitchen and into the living room I glanced at the couch and saw a strawberry pink kitten.

"Dude you got a cat" I ask surprised. Kukai wasn't a responsible person, especially when it came to pets. I then looked up from the cat and over to him and listened to what he had to say.

"No way man, I found it..." he said with a low voice and then continued.

"So I wanted you to take it to your place and look after it" Kukai squeaked.

"No" I said firmly.

"But but I don't know how to look after a cat and I know you like cats so please!." Kukai begged.

I stared at the pink kitten that was sleeping curled up in a ball I sighed then looked back at Kukai "fine..."I said with a tired voice.

"Sweet, Thanks Ikuto!" Kukai yelled.

Afterwards I picked up the cat and headed home and when I got home I placed my kitten on the right top corner of my bed, after I crawled under the covers and fell asleep as thought's of the strange pink kitten filled my mind.

~Morning~

Groaning while throwing the covers back over my head, I was awoken by the meowing of the pink kitten telling me that it's time to wake up.

"Saturday" I mumbled, by now the cat the cat was jumping on me and meowing even louder.

"Ok I'll get up...sheash" I mumbled once again. I got up and walked down the hall way to the kitchen, I was in dark blue pajama bottoms, stretching my arms above my head I began to cook breakfast, and about twenty minutes later I was done, I had Cooked eggs, bacon and toast for myself and I gave the cat a tin of tuna because I still have to run out and get cat food for her, but she meowed thanks anyways.

"Oh yeah, we have to give you a name" I thought for a second.

"Oh know, How about Pinky?" I asked the cat who in return, just glared at me.

"Oh no? Than let me think... I know, let's call you Amu, my little strawberry."I joked playfully. The cat mewed happily in agreement.

"Oh Ok... Amu." I spoke with my husky voice, letting the familiar name roll off my tongue, seeming a bit sad. Amu then came over and sat on my lap gazing up at me with curious eyes. I smirked at her in return and she just gave me a (What the hell look.)

~Later~

My little sister Utau stops by, she's dating Kukai, she has blond hair and violet eyes.

"Hi Ikuto" she said sweetly. I just grunted in reply. Utau went and sat on the couch.

"Mew!" squeaked Amu as she ran out from my room and down to the living room.

" You got a kitten!" Utau squeaked then ran over and picked up Amu and hugged her tightly.

"Aww she's sooo cute! And she's pink! She squeaked once again.

"What's her name?" Utau asked with curiosity.

"Amu" I mumbled quietly" Utau gave me a concerned look, but let it go once Amu started mewing again.

"Hi Amu want to be friends?" Utau asked kindly. Amu mewed joyfuly in return. Utau talked to Amu for a while, but had to leave after a while but said she would visit soon.

~10:30pm~

I had decided to take a quick shower, when I was done and in my pajamas, I saw that Amu had cleaned her fur and was now sitting on my bed, I sat down in my desk and finished my homework Amu helped, she's actually quite smart for a cat. When I was done I hoped into bed I called Amu up to the bed she hesitated for a minute, but then jumped up and cuddled up next to me I started stroking the fur on her head, she seemed a little tense and annoyed so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey Amu you should get used to Utau, she stops by quite a bit."I muttered seaming a bit annoyed myself.

"I hope you like it here" I grumbled half asleep, Amu simply mewed in return.

"Thank you Amu" I mumbled. Amu looked at him now

"Goodnight Amu" I sighed.

"Goodnight Ikuto" The voice said. My eyes snapped open and I saw that my cat Amu, my strawberry, was really a beautiful pink haired girl!

Starstorm: Soooo how did u guys like it?

Ikuto: it was boring...I guess

Amu: Ikuto! Be nice!

Starstorm: no it's okay I will make the next chapter more interesting...

Ikuto: (looks at Amu then smirks)

Amu: Oh no...

Starstorm: no Amu you'll live don't worry, Ikuto don't you even think about it!

Ikuto: No promises...(still smirking runs over and grabs Amu)

Amu: Help me...

Starstorm: don't help her and I'm sorry if it was short I will make the next one longer! :3

How was that for an updated old story? Hm?

Kukai: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2 part 1:The Hangout

Starstorm: Hey~

Ikuto: I want to know what happens! (Pouting)

Amu: I don't want to know, because you said you were going to make it interesting!

Starstorm: so?

Amu: what! Are you crazy!

Starstorm: I guess a little, but hey who isn't?

Ikuto: She does have a point Amu...

Starstorm: yeah Amu, it can't be that bad.

Ikuto: I agree, I'm not that bad.

Amu: I hate you... (Glares at Ikuto)

Ikuto: Aww Amu that hurts...

Starstorm: For god's sake Amu this story isn't that bad!

Amu: Fine!

Ikuto: (Smirks at Amu)

Starstorm: Ok now I hope you like this chapter! Ps: I don't know why Ikuto was smirking at Amu...Oh wait! Maybe I do...XD

Kitty Love

-Chapter 2: The hangout part 1-

~Normal Pov~

I starred at Amu, still stunned from what was happening...I couldn't believe my eyes. Amu's human!

I kept saying this to myself, over and over, Amu had not noticed me though because, well, she had fallen asleep... ^^'

I was still staring at her in shock of what had happened. I was confused, shocked and over all sleepy... I looked up at the ceiling, questions popping into my head. I was thinking how this would even be possible, and why Amu was even a cat in the first place. I let my gaze drift back to Amu, she looked so cute in the white top and pink shorts, she all so looked very peaceful but a little troubled, and yet I felt like I knew Amu from a long time ago, but I stopped and shoved the painful thoughts away 'It's not possible, it can't be H-' My thoughts were interrupted as Amu snuggled up to me, I just smirked, as I always did, and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me.

Amu's personality was something else, she was friendly around my sister, but she would sometimes throw me the occasional glare, and sometimes she didn't listen, though that was probably because I teased, but now that I thought about it, I sort of admired Amu, even though she was technically, a cat.

I thought to myself well letting out a quiet laugh but it didn't last long. I glanced at Amu one more time and then slowly drifted off to sleep...

-IMPORTANT NOTE-

I'm sooo sorry for it being this short, but I left my writhing journal at my mom's and I'm currently visiting my aunty till Thursday, I'll make chapter 2 part 2 EXTRA long though, ok? It will be in some time Thursday-Friday, if you have any Q's ask away~ ;3


End file.
